


At Least We’re Together

by little_known_finn



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 2am drabble that sat in my drafts for almost a year, F/M, Family Fluff, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_known_finn/pseuds/little_known_finn
Summary: Even with their former lives all but ashes, at least they can lean on each other
Relationships: Finn/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 7





	At Least We’re Together

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for a year! may eventually go back and edit or rewrite but figured I’d post it anyways just to get it out of draft purgatory

“Turn over and we’re done.” Lachesis, former princess currently in exile, was tending to her husband. 

“How are the kids?” Finn, one of the last remaining knights of Leonster, was currently injured due to a run in with Imperial troops.

“Currently sleeping, like you should be.” She brushed his bangs out of his face, smiling sadly down at him. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ve slept long enough.” Finn tried to push himself up but Lachesis held out her arm, stopping him. 

“Finn you have an arrow wound, sleep. I’ll take care of your injury and the kids. I can at least do that since you literally got shot for me.” 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” A hand reached out from under the blankets, and Lachesis immediately grasped it, and clung.

“...Finn… I don’t want you to die, I can’t have you die. So please… just… if you won’t place value in yourself for yourself, at least put value in yourself for me. Please.” She squeezed his hand

“I won’t die, I’ll do everything not to die but if it’s me versus you or the children…” Lachesis immediately shook her head, but eventually stopped.

“I know that’s all I can ask from you, I just wish it wasn’t so. Now sleep so you can do your duty to the fullest, alright?” She conceded. 

“Alright. Love you.”

“I love you too. Stay alive so I can still have you.” She finally let go of his hand.

“Lachesis? When’s din- OH! Finn’s awake Nanna!” Leif popped his head in the doorway, 

“Father’s awake? Father!!” Nanna immediately was behind Leif and ran as fast as she could to her father’s bedside once she saw him, and started to climb the bed.

“Shhhh be careful, he’s still hurt. Big cut.” After the warning, both Leif and Nanna climbed in carefully. 

“Yes mother. Be careful so father isn’t hurt more because then he has longer bedtime and nobody wants longer bedtime.” Finn shot a look at Lachesis as she chuckled.

“Indoctrinating my daughter?” He shook his head, though with a slight smile.

“Of course.” Lachesis smiled back. 

They would be ok. They had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two and always have been soft for happier interpretations of them, so I made my own


End file.
